Game of words
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: A veces no hace falta hablar para decir lo que uno siente (regalo para Mitsui-san por su cumpleaños, siento muchísimo la tardanza)


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, crédito a sus respectivos dueños. La imagen tampoco es mía.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Mitsui-san! ¡Aquí tu regalo de parte de Kimi "inspiraciones locas"! :DDDD**

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza, tuve problemas personales, falta de tiempo y falta de inspiración (lo que nunca me faltaba era ganas de escribir ;-; )**

**Como dice el dicho, más vale tarde que nunca ;3 estaba entre un KuroEne o un MikuxLen pero como el KuroEne me estaba quedando muy largo (y más que será :'v) opte por este pequeño drabble hecho con mucho cariño y amor :3**

* * *

Se miró delante del espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su alcoba, ¿cómo podría confesarse? Decirlo directamente no es una opción después de la cantidad de estupideces que dijo a causa del nerviosismo. Por carta queda muy cutre, o eso es lo que pensaba. Se revolvió el cabello con desesperación, estaba a falto de ideas y le dolía un poco la cabeza, lo mejor sería descansar viendo un rato la televisión o cosas por el estilo, aunque antes de eso iría a por una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación, bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al salón. El ruido del televisor llamó por completo su atención, ¿quién estaba ahí? Se acercó sigilosamente y lo primero que se topó fueron unos bellos y largos cabellos aguamarina, esto tenía que ser una broma. La chica que no había podido sacarse de su cabeza estaba enfrente suya, recostada en el sofá viendo una película.

—Tranquilo Len, bajo ningún concepto no dejes que te gane la vergüenza —se decía a sí mismo en un tonto intento de no perder la calma. En su cabeza se imaginaba y muchísimos mini Len corriendo por todos lados y gritando como unos verdaderos dementes, tirando cosas por todos lados y destruyendo la habitación en la que estaban metidos. Definitivamente no volvería a ver ese episodio de Bob esponja.

Después de esa escena tan extraña que imaginó el rubio, se fue hacia la cocina, concretamente en el mueble donde Meiko guardaba los medicamentos —los guardaba ahí por la simple razón de que muchas veces acababa dormida en la cocina o en el sofá y así las tenía más a mano—, cogió la caja y se tomó la pastilla, no sin antes beber un vaso con algo de agua y tragársela en el acto. Apartó el objeto de cristal de sus labios y suspiró, el radiante sol estaba perdiendo su fuerza dando a la noche, los demás no tardarían en venir, sobre todo Rin, la cual apostó que no era capaz de confesar su amor por Miku antes de que todos regresaran. Obviamente, siendo alguien competitivo, aceptó gustoso la apuesta —aunque no se entablara que pasaría en caso de que uno ganara o perdiera—. No tardó ni cinco minutos en arrepentirse sobre lo que hizo, ¿¡cómo se las arreglaría para hacer eso!? ¡Se ponía nervioso nada más verla! Sabía que eso no era demasiado masculino, pero la amaba demasiado y los sentimientos no se pueden esconder cuando están a flor de piel.

—¿Len? —habló una adormilada y dulce voz femenina. Se giró a verla y vaya que se arrepintió de haberlo hecho; su pelo y su ropa estaban desordenados, por no decir que su cabello no estaba recogido en esas adorables coletas que siempre tenía. Sus finos labios estaban entreabiertos mientras que con el dorso de su mano se restregaba uno de sus ojos. ¿Había una imagen más adorable que esa para Len Kagamine? No, por supuesto que no.

Se quedó estático, debía decir algo antes de que ese silencio se volviera algo muchísimo más incómodo.

—Buenas tardes, Miku —saludó el de orbes azules—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí —asintió con una adorable sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar levemente al Kagamine. De la nada recordó las palabras de su hermana "la clave está en las palabras". Muy fácil decirlo, pero muy malditamente complicado hacerlo. El bostezar de la Hatsune devolvió a la realidad al joven, ésta se estiró y cerró sus párpados con fuerza.

—Me aburro mucho, la película que estaba viendo no es tan entretenida como yo esperaba —musitó—. Len-kun, ¿por qué no jugamos a algo? —propuso con un brillo de ilusión en sus orbes, tan tierna e inocente como un ángel, es lo que se decía el adolescente para sí mismo. Se paró un momento a analizar una palabra en concreto dicha por Miku. Jugar... a su cabeza se le vino nuevamente la frase de Rin, ¿y si...?

—¿Y si jugamos a juego de palabras? —la respuesta de la fémina fue un rotundo sí, estaba algo desesperada por quitarse el aburrimiento. Len fue a su cuarto a buscar uno de los tantos regalos que le hicieron a él y a su gemela. Una vez lo encontró, bajó y se sentó junto a Miku en el sofá del salón. Abrió la caja y los dos juntos pusieron el tablero y las fichas en su lugar encima del mismo mueble en el que estaban sentados.

—¿Quién empieza? —cuestionó la primera Vocaloid japonesa de Vocaloid dos.

—Las damas primero —contestó con una sonrisa. El chico vio como las pequeñas manos de su amada cogían unas cuantas piezas y las posaba sobre el tablero en vertical. La palabra que había formado fue "cabezota". El rubio contraatacó poniendo "camioneta". Un aura de competitividad los rodeaba, esto no había hecho más que comenzar.

* * *

Estaban en las últimas, quedaban pocas palabras que formar. Llevaban más de media hora jugando, era hora de dar inicio a su plan. Hace un par de turnos Miku puso la palabra "te" —aprovechando que "cabezota" no tenía nada en la penúltima letra— y él ahora pondría "amo". Respiró hondo y puso las fichas correspondientes.

—Voy a ir a por algo de comer —mintió el varón. Empujó "sin querer" el tablero y todas las cosas que había encima de él cayeron al suelo, guardándose sin que se diera cuenta las letras que hacían "te amo" en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ambos se pusieron en el suelo y posaron el tablero encima de la mesita que había frente al sofá. Una vez terminaron eso se dispusieron a buscar las piezas. Puso con cuidado los pequeños objetos que se guardó sobre el tablero. Tomó de la muñeca a la distraída Miku y ella lo miró extrañada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —sin decir nada, le mostró le que había puesto, no hace falta decir que la diva número uno estaba más que roja. No era capaz de hablar, ¿es esto real? Fue lo que pensó Miku. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, el color carmesí reinaba por el rostro de los enamorados.

—Yo también te amo Len-kun —susurró tartamudeando mientras observaba el suelo. El muchacho la atrajo a sí mismo hasta su pecho, sobresaltándola y poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Podía escuchar con claridad los latidos del corazón de su amor, él también estaba nervioso. De la nada, el rubio recogió su mentón y la obligó a mirarle. Ella acercó su rostro y entreabrió sus labios.

—Vamos Len, no te has armado de valor para nada, tú puedes —se animó internamente y unió su boca con la de su acompañante. Fue un beso tierno y lento, ninguno quería ir rápido, solo deseaban hacer disfrutar al otro.

—Te amo —dijeron a la vez, uniendo sus labios una vez más, salvo que ese era el segundo de muchos que se avecinaban después.

* * *

**Saben que apesto con el romance todo fluffy :'v pero quería intentarlo. Creo que quedó bien a pesar de que soy un fail total con este tipo de romance rosadito y cute (por eso escribo puro drama o corta venas con mucho romance xD)**

**Mañana no sé si escribiré un sensual KaiMei, MikuxLuka o RinxLen, meh, ya veo que pareja y temática será el one-shot (tengo muchas ideas, no se preocupen por ello, no por nada soy Kimi "inspiraciones locas" B3)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del one-shot (sobre todo tú Mitsui-san :'333)**

**Nos leemos~ ＼(≧▽≦)／**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**

**PD2: ESTOY DE VACACIONES :'DDDDDDDDDDDD (a nadie le importa :3)**


End file.
